Video or other media signals may be used by a variety of devices, including televisions, broadcast systems, mobile devices, and both laptop and desktop computers. Typically, devices may display video in response to receipt of video or other media signals, often after decoding the signal from an encoded form. Video signals provided between devices are often encoded using one or more of a variety of encoding and/or compression techniques, and video signals are typically encoded in a manner to be decoded in accordance with a particular standard, such as MPEG-2, MPEG-4, and H.264/MPEG-4 Part 10. By encoding video or other media signals, then decoding the received signals, the amount of data provided between devices may be significantly reduced. Often, in one or more steps of the video production process, random noise may be injected into the video signals, such as during recording or production of the or via transmission of the video signal.
Noise filters may be employed prior to encoding the video to remove the random noise. However, separating random noise from real content may be difficult, and imprecise and unreliable measurement capabilities of current noise filters make it challenging to avoid false noise detections in aggressive filtering, which can lead to under filtering or over filtering. Under filtering and/or or over filtering may result in damage to the video content, such as content softening, filter switching artifacts, blending scenes together, and/or removing texture.